longexposurewebcomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Sidney Wagner
Sidney Wagner is Joey’s considerably more relaxed and outgoing twin sister. Despite only being a tiny bit taller than her brother, she thinks of herself as the “older sister” and is always looking out for him. Personality Sidney is laid-back and brave, especially compared to Jonas. Because she is so easy-going it takes a lot to worry her, unless it comes to the well-being of her brother. She is extremely protective of him due to his meek nature. Sidney is also very patient, which comes in handy when being friends with Madison and Lewis. She doesn't always engage much in their conversations but is good at listening to (or ignoring) them. Skateboarding is Sidney's favorite hobby and she is surprisingly good at it. She loves inventing new tricks and showing off at skate parks. Appearance Sidney is chubby with brown skin and dark brown/black hair, hazel eyes, and has dark freckles. Her hair is long and wavy. Her eyes are usually half-lidded with dark eye shadow. She often wears a plastic choker necklace and a beanie hat. She also commonly wears baggy pants and layered shirts. Because Sidney was abandoned as a child and has never met her biological parents, she is not entirely sure of her race, but she is of Arabian descent. History * Unknown birthplace, brought into Dean and Sue's foster care at the age of 4 (remembers her birth date; June 30th). * Adopted by Dean and Sue a few years later. * Home-schooled until 6th grade. Relationships * Jonas - Sidney and Jonas are twins and very close. They tell one another everything and are always looking out for each other. They don't always get along, as Jonas is often arguing with her about being so overprotective of him. * Mitch - Sidney and Mitch do not get along. She thinks he's a jerk and a bully and doesn't like her brother hanging out with him alone. * Madison - While Sidney would consider Madison her friend, she finds herself rolling her eyes at the things Maddy says a lot. * Lewis - Lewis gets on Sidney's nerves. He is closer friends with Jonas than with Sidney. Trivia * Lives in Sellwood, California in the suburbs with many foster kids. * She and Jonas often share clothes like shirts and hoodies. * Every time Jonas makes her mad, she reorganizes his belongings or takes things from his room just to annoy him. * Favorite things to watch on TV are weird late night comedies (think Loiter Squad), stand up comedy, sometimes cartoons, That 70's Show, and MTV Catfish. * She believes in aliens. * Cannot resist doing dares, even the most dangerous or humiliating. * She likes chewing on things: headphone wires, pencils, ice cubes, etc. * Decently strong, which she sometimes demonstrates by picking up Jonas. * Her favorite pastime is getting on her brother's nerves. "I'm not touching you," knocking his stuff off the table in front of him, and pestering him in general. * She has tried weed and alcohol at parties before, but doesn't smoke or drink regularly. Thinks alcohol tastes awful. * Always ready with her phone to take photos or record stuff. * When a situation becomes hostile she will usually just walk away, preferring not to even bother (unless Jonas is in danger somehow). * Beats Jonas in arm wrestling competitions. * If told she cannot do something (even for safety reasons), she will absolutely do it. More Images Tumblr tag Category:Characters